Another Teen Romance
by IbeGleekin
Summary: After seeing each other at Kurt's birthday party, Santana and Jeff begin to believe in love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

AN: One of my new favorite ships. Jefftana. I've been thinking a lot about where I can take this story. I hope you enjoy.

tumblr| .com

Santana walked into Dalton Academy confidently holding her new boyfriend, Sam Evan's, hand. Not only would she get a lot of attention there {I mean, hello, this is an all boys school. And boys loved Santana's hot bod}, but Sam would also get the popular attention that he wanted. "All of the boys will be jealous." Sam said to Santana earlier.

All of the New Directions were on their way over to Dalton to see Kurt for his birthday. While some of the clubbers, like Mercedes and Puck, wanted to spy on the Warblers, others just wanted to party. When they got where the party was being held, Santana stopped in front of the door. "Shit, Sam. I forgot a present." she bit her lip, looking around for something to give to Kurt. "Sucks for you." he said, opening the big doors and walking into the party. Santana grabbed a vase full of flowers and a pen she found on the ground and walked in after Sam. "Hello, Rosy Cheeks, Happy Birthday." she smiled, handing him the gifts. "Um, thank you." he said, putting the vase and pen on a small table filled with gifts. "Let's dance." Santana said to Sam, taking his hand and leading him to the small dance floor.

Jeff had arrived as one of the first couple of guests. He was leaning against the wall, looking over everyone who walked in. Everyone got a small glance until a girl walked in. But it wasn't just a girl. She had this, look to her. "Who is that?" Jeff said silently to himself. "That's Santana Lopez. I heard she's the school slut at McKinley." Wes told him, nudging his shoulder. Jeff laughed uneasily, trying not to stare at her. She had a confident but sexy attitude. And that was the kind of girl Jeff was into. Jeff was about to walk over to the dance floor when he saw Santana dancing with another boy. "That's probably her boyfriend. Of course she would have a boyfriend. No big deal." he said to himself, slowly backing up, leaning against the wall again. "Jeff. Having fun?" Blaine came up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder in a friendly way. "Uh, yeah. Lots of fun." he smiled, picking at his thumb nail. "Stop that. It's gross." Blaine said, patting his friend on the back and then walking away.

Santana was tired of dancing with Sam. He was her boyfriend, but man, was he a boring dancer sometimes. While they were bustin' a move, Santana couldn't help but look at her surroundings. Boys everywhere. Hot boys, too. She rated every boy that came in her view. Most were rated as 'Attractive' and 'Hot'. But when she saw one of the boys, she recognized him as a warbler, she stopped dancing for a moment. He was…gorgeous. "I'll be back." she said to Sam, running over to Kurt. "Kurt! Who's that?" she said, pointing to Jeff. "That's Jeff. He's a warbler. Why do you ask?" Kurt asked, swaying to the music. "I was just…wondering." she smirked. By the end of the night, something was going to happen between them. And Santana knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

tumblr: .com

twitter: simplypaloma

"It's time for karaoke!" Kurt shouted excitedly, clapping his hands together while Blaine set up the machine. "You should totally sing, San." Sam told her, smiling. "That's, uh, not really my thing." Santana said, watching Jeff out of the corner of her eye. Sam turned Santana's head so she could look him in the eyes. "Is everything okay? You seem distracted." he looked around, trying to spot something distracting. Santana looked away, fixing her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just looking around." Sam nodded, heading up to the front of the room where the karaoke was set up. "Please sing?" Sam asked Santana, kissing her forehead once. Santana casually wiped the kiss away, making sure Jeff didn't see the kiss. "Fine." she rolled her eyes, walking up to the machine.

Jeff pretended not to notice that Santana was also constantly looking at him. But he couldn't help but smile. "Hey. I'm Santana, I'm hot and you should listen to me." she smirked, looking for a song to sing. "Perfect," Jeff thought. "If she can sing, Santana will be my dream girl." Some of the warblers tried to talk to Jeff, but he just told them all to be quiet. Couldn't they see a beautiful girl was singing?

_Running just as fast as we can__  
__holdin' on to one another's hand__  
__tryin' to get away into the night__  
__and then you put your arms around me__  
__and we tumble to the ground__  
__and then you say__  
__I think we're alone now._

Immediately when Santana started singing, Jeff remembered sectionals. "I remember her." he said to himself, smiling. "You got the hots for her?" Wes appeared behind him, laughing. "Um, no. Why would you, uh, think that?" he stuttered, keeping his eyes on Santana. "Because you're talking to yourself about her and you've been staring at her all night." Wes told him like it was obvious. "Whatever." Jeff said, paying all of his attention to the lyrics of the song. While Santana was singing the chorus, Jeff was listening to the lyrics and imagining being with Santana. It brought a huge smile to his face. Santana smiled too, turns out she was thinking the same exact thing.

Santana finished the song and curtsied. She was actually proud of herself. Even though she sings perfectly, she would always get nervous singing in front of a crowd. The applause was crazy. It was like the students at Dalton had never heard a girl sing before. Santana walked over to Sam with a huge smile. "Was I great or was I great?" Sam didn't have to answer because a group of boys walked up to her, praising her performance. "Yeah, that's my girlfriend." Sam said, popping his collar. "Oh god." Santana hid her face, quickly walking over to the refreshment table.

"Go talk to her." Wes said, pointing to Santana over at the table. "No." Jeff said, keeping to himself. "Fine. I will." Wes smiled, taking out a comb and combing his hair. Jeff rolled his eyes. For a person with a girlfriend, Wes was a pretty big flirt. When Wes began to walk over there, Jeff quickly grabbed Wes's shoulder. "I mean, yes. I'll talk to her." "Good. I'll be watching." Wes smirked, giving Jeff a slight push. Jeff walked up to Santana, his hands in his pockets. "Uh, Hi. I'm Jeff." he said, looking down at the floor. "Hello Jeff." she smiled confidently, but inside she was so excited. She was glad she didn't have to make the first move. "Your singing was really nice." he smiled for the first time. He was warming up to her even though they had only said a few words. "Thanks." she said, trying to open her drink. "Man. This is hard." she frowned, twisting the cap. "Let me help you." Jeff smiled, taking the drink out of her hand and opening the top. "Thank you, but I totally warmed that up for you." she laughed. "Yeah, sure." Jeff smiled. "Hey San. It's time to sing happy birthday to Kurt." Sam said, putting his arm around Santana. "Oh, okay. Nice talking to you, Jeff." she smiled, walking away with Kurt. Jeff turned around, looking for Wes. "Did you get her number?" Wes smirked. "Shut up." Jeff said. "Crap. I should've got her number." he said quietly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The usual stuff:

twitter: simplypaloma

tumblr: snazzymonteith

After singing Happy Birthday to Kurt, everyone ate their treats and left. By the end of the night, the Warblers and New Directions were no longer rivals, but friends. "Did you meet anybody interesting?" Sam asked Santana as he was driving her home. "Eh. Not really." she lied. "Yeah, me either. I just hung around Kurt and Blaine." Sam replied, pulling up to Santana's driveway. "See you later." he said, kissing her good night. Santana left without a word, walking quickly into her house and up the stairs to her room. She called Brittany and Quinn asking if they had Kurt's number. She needed to ask him a quick question. Neither of them had it, so she searched through her phone contacts, hoping it would be there. Nothing. The closest person she had was Finn. She called him, just asking for his number. She immediately hung up after Finn told her and called. "Hello?" Kurt answered. "It's Santana. I need to ask you something." she said quickly. "Oh hi San.." Kurt was interrupted by Santana's quick chattering. "…So basically, I need Jeff's number. Like, now." she asked, tapping her foot impatiently. "Can you hold on a second?" Kurt asked. The other line went quiet and Santana assumed that Kurt had put the phone down.

Kurt grabbed the house phone, dialing Jeff's number. "Jeff. Do you know Santana Lopez from the New Directions?" he asked quickly. "Uh, yeah. Why?" Jeff said. "She asked for your number. Can I give it to her?" Jeff smiled widely. "Of course." he replied to Kurt, hanging up the phone when the conversation was over. Kurt picked his cell phone, calling Santana's name to make sure she was there. "So can I have the number?" Santana asked. Kurt gave her Jeff's number and Santana hung up, putting the number into her contacts before she forgot it. Santana was about to call when she realized how tired she was. "In the morning…" she said sleepily.

As the day went from evening to night, Jeff laid in his bed, smiling to himself. Santana wanted his number. He knew she was interested. Once she called, he would talk to her about Sam and maybe even ask her out. Jeff was pretty determined to get Santana to be his girlfriend. Or at least like him. For the rest of the night, Jeff's phone was on the table next to him and Jeff was ready to answer a call at any moment.

The next morning came and Santana was up earlier than ever. She had spent the last half hour wondering what she would say to him. She usually just came out and said whatever she wanted, but Jeff was different. He was the kind of person she wanted to impress. Which was weird because Santana didn't really do anything to impress people. Santana picked up her phone and slowly put in each digit one by one. Santana held the phone up to her ear, getting nervous after each ring. Several times Santana felt like hanging up. Was it too early? Would he not want to talk? Would he think she was creepy for getting his number right away? "Hello?" Jeff asked, yawning. Santana stayed silent for a few seconds, resisting the urge to hang up. "Um, Jeff? It's Santana." she said slowly. Jeff's mood went from tired to completely awake. "Hey!" he said more cheerfully. Santana breathed a sigh of relief when Jeff's voice got happier. "I hope I didn't wake you…" she said, pacing quickly around the room. The pacing slowed down as they kept talking. They talked for a little over an hour, telling each other about themselves and everything like that.

When the conversation was coming to an end, Jeff had almost forgotten to ask about Sam. "So, Santana. What's up with Sam? Are you two dating?" he asked, hoping for a 'no'. Santana bit her lip. She was hoping he wouldn't ask this question. "What's up with Sam? Oh nothing." she replied casually as if that was the answer to his question. "Santana, are you and him a couple? That's all I'm asking." he said, waiting for the answer. "Define couple…" she was doing her best to stall. "Seriously?" Jeff said, raising his eyebrow. As annoying as this was, it was actually cute. Santana rolled her eyes, but not in a mean way. "Fine. Yes. We're together. Happy?" she hung up, not wanting to hear Jeff's reply. "Okay then." Jeff said, putting down his phone. Santana had just hung up on him. Was she mad? He just asked a simple 'Yes or No' question. Whatever. On the bright side, he and Santana had just had an hour long conversation, and that totally made up for the five minute one at Kurt's party.


	4. Chapter 4

I no longer need to put my twitter/tumblr because no one reads this anyways! :)

Santana was completely embarrassed about what she said to Jeff that day. She was so embarrassed that she hasn't called him since. As much as she wanted to call him, she couldn't. She had the worst feeling that Jeff now thinks she's a brat and doesn't want to speak to her anymore. There is one thing Santana cannot stand. Rejection.

Jeff was confused and honestly, a bit sad. Santana hadn't called him since their first phone call. He hadn't meant to say anything bad to her. He was just asking her a simple, inoffensive question. But then again, girls are weird and have too many feelings. After not hearing from Santana for a week, Jeff decided to make a big move.

Wednesday's were Dalton's early dismissal days. They got out way earlier than usual. Like he expected, Santana hadn't called Jeff in over a week. She hadn't even accepted his friend request on Facebook. Jeff did what he thought he had to do. See Santana in person. And the only way he could think of was making a quick visit to McKinley High. Walking through the halls of McKinley was pretty awkward for Jeff. People stared at him like they had never seen anyone from a private school. Jeff looked around everywhere for Santana. Considering he had never been here, it was pretty hard for him to know where anything was. He finally saw her when he was walking towards a big window overlooking the football field.

"Hey, Santana." he said. Santana looked away from the window where she was watching the Cheerios practice. She wanted back on the team so badly. But Glee Club was where she would rather be. As soon as she saw who was calling her name, she wanted to run. Why is he here? Should I run? "Oh. Hi, Jeff." she said quietly, looking towards the ground. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I needed to see you. I mean, I wanted to apologize for what I said." Jeff smiled, hoping she'd look up for just a while. "Okay," she said, looking up. "Since you're here I might as well say something." Jeff kept smiling, he was glad she was finally looking at him. "You don't need to apologize for what you said. I need to apologize. The way I acted…that's not even the way I act around my friends. I don't know what came over me." she said, smiling for the first time. When they were talking, it went on like their first phone call. It started out as just a chat, but turned into something more. They began to walk and talk, walking around the whole school before permanently sitting themselves on the bleachers outside by the field.

"I really miss being on the Cheerios." she frowned; watching as the happy cheerleaders made stunts, flipped around and started routines. "How long have you been a Cheerio?" Jeff asked, happy that Santana was telling him more about her past. This is the kind of friendship he wanted with her. One that would eventually turn into something more. "Since freshman year." she replied, having flashbacks of cute freshman Santana, doing everything she could to fit in. Santana and Jeff sat and watched the Cheerios until their practice was over. "I should get going. Sam will probably be done at the gym soon." she smiled, getting up and gathering her things. Jeff stood up. "I'll walk you there."

The walk was short. Only a few minutes long. When they reached the door, Santana turned and faced Jeff. "Next time we meet up, we're talking about you. Enough about me." Jeff nodded. "Okay. " Santana smiled and gave Jeff a friendly hug. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like minutes to both of them. "I'll call you." Santana smiled, walking into the gym to meet up with Sam. As Jeff walked away, he couldn't help but see through the corner of his eye that Sam and Santana really liked each other. They kissed, talked and acted like they were in love together. Maybe I should just lay off… Santana noticed Jeff was still there and waved. Jeff smiled, waved back and kept on moving. "I think laying off would be a bad idea." he smiled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

tumblr: snazzymonteith

For the next few days, Santana and Jeff met up at McKinley. Santana was always lonely waiting the hour and a half she had to wait until Sam was done with his exercise. It was the same routine. Meet up, talk, walk, get something from the vending machine and eventually walk back to the weight room. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Santana smiled, her hand on the handle of the door. "Yeah. Totally." Jeff smiled and turned around to walk back to his car.

Santana was about to push the door open when the door opened quickly. Santana tripped, but held onto the door frame before she fell. "Oh. Sam. You scared me." she put her hand on her chest when Sam walked through the door. Sam had a weird look on his face and he kept on walking. "Excuse me, are you blind?" Santana said loudly, trying to get Sam's attention. Sam kept on walking. Santana ran up to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Let go." Sam said, removing Santana's hand. "What did I do? Seriously..." Santana said as Sam walked away even quicker. "I knew you were a slut, but the way you've been acting with me. I thought that was the past." he mumbled, walking down the empty hallways. "What did you just call me?" Santana was raising her voice now. She walked up to him and motioned for him to stop. As soon as Sam said that, Jeff turned around. He was around the corner, but he had heard everything. Jeff walked up to the wall, peering over the side. Santana was fuming. He could tell. _He better watch it._

"You're a slut, Santana. Once a slut, always a slut." he began to walk away when Santana grabbed him. "You are not going _anywhere_ until I'm done with you." Santana was mad. Her boyfriends never called her a slut. "You think I haven't heard? I know you're cheating, Santana. You don't have to hide it anymore." Sam crossed his arms. He was done with having a girlfriend for a while. They all just cheat on him. "What? I never cheated on you! Who told you that?" Santana rolled her eyes. _Probably Jacob Ben Israel or Quinn. _"Every guy on the football team has seen you with that Dalton kid! You think I wouldn't find out so you do it after school when I'm working out." he said. "You have got to be kidding me." Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Has nobody heard of just being friends with a guy? You don't have to be in a relationship with them to hang out. "Stop acting like you have no idea what I'm talking about. You're a terrible actor." Sam said, rudely. Jeff couldn't believe he was hearing this. He couldn't believe he was still around while this fight went on and on, Sam calling Santana horrible names. Jeff was beginning to block out what was being said when he heard something come out of Sam's huge mouth. "We're done, Santana." Sam stormed away, turning the corner, not even noticing Jeff. Jeff didn't know if he should just leave, or do something. He was about to leave when he heard a small cry.

He looked around the corner and saw Santana sitting against the lockers, crying softly into her hands. Jeff had never seen Santana like this. He thought she was so strong and confident. "Santana…" he said, quietly, walking up to her. Santana recognized the voice immediately. "Leave me alone, Jeff. Please." she said, not lifting her face out of her hands. Jeff went and sat next to her, not really knowing what to do. Santana slowly put her hands on her knees, mascara and eyeliner smudged across her face. "Did you even hear what he said to me?" she sniffled. Jeff nodded, frowning. "He said I was a slut, and a prostitute. Who even says that, Jeff?" she said. Santana and Jeff looked into each other's eyes. Jeff was about to say something when Santana grabbed him, hugging him tightly. "He's so mean." she whispered, putting her face into his shoulder as she started to cry again. Jeff stayed quiet, holding her as she cried. Even though it was a sad moment, Jeff was really enjoying it. I mean, Santana practically mauled him and she was now single. A minute had passed and Santana was still crying on Jeff's shoulder. _Best hug ever._

Eventually, Santana let go and Jeff offered to drive her home. She nodded, walking quickly so no one could see her messed up face. She didn't realize how much make-up had smeared until she took out a compact mirror and saw the horror. "Jeff! Why didn't you tell me I looked so bad?" she gasped, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Sorry! I thought it wouldn't be a good time to say something like that." he said, getting in his car and driving towards Santana's house. "True." she said, wiping the make-up the best she could. "Actually, could you drop me off at Brittany's?" Santana asked, telling Jeff the address. The ride to Brittany's house was quiet. Jeff pulled up in front of Britt's house. "Call me if you, uh, need anything." Jeff smiled, waving to Santana as she got out of the car. "I will," Santana said. "Thanks for everything, Jeff. You're a great friend." Santana smiled, leaning in the car for a few seconds to kiss his cheek. Santana waved, walking happily to Brittany's front door. This was the kind of Santana that Jeff loved. She had just gotten broken up with and just twenty minutes later, she was all smiles. Santana wasn't the only happy person in the world, though. Santana's kiss lingered on Jeff's cheek for not only the drive back to his house, but for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

It was very awkward for Santana and Sam for the next few days. They sat away from each other in Glee Club and tried to not walk past each other between classes. "So you guys are really over?" Quinn asked her. Now that Santana and Sam weren't together, Quinn could stand Santana again. "Yeah. You can have him." Santana said, speaking truthfully. She didn't care less if Sam dated anyone else. As long as he didn't lay a finger on her again.

On the brighter note, Santana and Jeff continued to see each other every day. It wasn't like they were going out on dates, but they were just hanging out as friends. As they usually did. "Did you actually cheat on him?" Quinn was asking questions left and right. "No. I didn't. He thought I was, but I never did." Santana got up to leave. Throughout the days, people would come up to her, asking her questions. McKinley was boring, honestly. She was sick of all of the people there. She couldn't transfer to a different school, though. She wouldn't do that to the Glee Club.

The only way Santana would survive her horrible days at McKinley was to see Jeff every day. And she was glad he was willing to do that. "Don't you wish Dalton would let girls in? Or at least just me?" Santana and Jeff decided to hang out at Dalton instead. She was hanging upside down on a couch. "Yes, that'd be awesome." he said, laughing at the thought of Santana in a Dalton uniform. "Not only would I be the hottest girl in school, but I'd be the only one." she laughed. "True." the only down side of hanging out at Dalton was there wasn't much to do.

"What do you want to do?" Santana asked, getting up. "There isn't much to do, but we can just walk around. I could introduce you to people." Jeff suggested. "Sounds good." Santana linked her arm with Jeff's, walking out into the surprisingly busy hallway. Jeff was calling his friends, asking them to meet up somewhere so they could meet Santana. Santana and Jeff went outside where a group of Warblers and other Dalton students were sitting. "Hey Santana! What brings you here?" Kurt smiled when he saw her. Santana pulled herself away from Jeff, sitting down by the other boys. "I was just hanging out with Jeff." she smiled.

Santana hadn't realized how much fun it was to actually hang out and talk to boys. Usually she just met up with them to make-out. Santana checked her watch. Four hours had gone by. "Wow, I should probably get going." Santana frowned, getting up. "Aw. When are you coming by next?" someone asked. Kurt got up to give her a hug. "Tell everyone at the Glee Club I say hello." "I will." she smiled, hugging most of the boys. "Bye Santana." they said in unison. Jeff got up to walk her to her car. "That was kind of creepy." she laughed when she heard the boys. "It's just an instinct to say stuff at the same time." he shrugged. "Your friends are really cool. Now I wish I could go here one hundred times more." "I'm sure the feeling is mutual." he said as they reached San's car. "I'll call you or something." she smiled, giving him a hug. "You always hug me." he said, looking at her. "Is that your subtle way of asking me to kiss you?" she smirked. Before Jeff could answer, Santana leaned in, giving Jeff a kiss. "How was that?" she asked when she pulled away. "Not too shabby, Lopez." he laughed. "I know, I'm pretty good at that stuff." Santana drove away, leaving Jeff alone in the parking lot. As stupid as it sounded, he couldn't wait to tell his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

When Santana was driving away, the only thing that was running through her head was why she hadn't kissed him earlier. Although it was pretty much a peck, Santana felt something. She decided that she would kiss Jeff again. Maybe instead of a good bye hug, she would give him a good bye kiss. She was sure he would like that as well.

"Santana, I need to talk to you." Sam walked up to Santana the next day. "What do you want?" It was the end of the day and she was on her way to Dalton. The Warblers were very familiar with Santana now and they were more than welcoming. "I'm sorry, San. I'm sorry for calling you a slut and all of those mean names." Sam was apologizing. Santana was thinking that he was apologizing because he just missed the company of the twins on her ribcage. "You should be." Santana continued walking, hoping Sam would just walk away. "Are you still mad?" he asked, walking next to her. "Duh. I'm not forgiving you for a long time." she stopped, turning towards him. "Why? I apologized, I know I made a mistake, I just, I love you, San." Sam begged, taking Santana's hands in his. Santana shrugged, making her way to her car. Why wasn't Sam leaving? "Alright. Thanks for apologizing Sam. Have a nice day." she got in her car, starting the engine. "Santana! Don't drive away. We need to talk. We need to make up." Sam was trying to open her door, but Santana had of course locked it. "We can talk another time, I'm going somewhere." Santana drove away quickly, rolling her eyes. "What a baby." she laughed.

When Santana arrived at Dalton, she walked to the spot where she met the boys each day. Nobody was there. Santana tried calling Jeff, but he wouldn't pick up. She got out her phone and decided to message him.

_Jeff, where are you?_

She sat down on the ground, waiting patiently for a reply.

_Warblers practice. _

Santana scoffed, getting up to leave.

_You can come if you want. _

Santana shrugged, picking up her stuff and walking inside the building. Jeff had shown her where the Warblers meet up one time. She walked to the room, quietly opening the door. All eyes were on her when she walked in. "Uh, hi." she said awkwardly. "Oh, Hey Santana." Most of them smiled or waved at her. Jeff motioned her over to an empty space on the couch. She walked over, sitting down next to him. "This is awkward." she whispered in his ear as Wes and the others kept talking. Jeff nodded, half paying attention to her, the other half more focused on Wes, Blaine, Thad and David.

Eventually they took a break and Santana was able to talk to Jeff. "You could have told me you had practice. I wouldn't have come." she told him. "Well, I wanted you to come." he said. "It feels weird to be here, Jeff. I'm your enemy." As outgoing as Santana was, she could be shy at times. "Don't worry, nobody cares." Jeff seemed to be paying attention to everybody but Santana. "Could you pay attention to me once in a while?" Santana snapped. She wasn't really mad, she was just annoyed. She was in desperate need of a coffee. Santana stood up. "Come on, Jeff. I need a coffee." Jeff grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. "No, you can do that later." Santana got up almost immediately. "Okay, Jeff. You're annoying the hell out of me. What's up?" "Sorry, I'm a little distracted." he said. "Can you be less distracted and more fun?" Santana grabbed her stuff, walking to the door. "I'll be back later…maybe." All Santana wanted was her damn coffee.

Jeff watched Santana walk down the hallway until she was out of sight. "Okay, what song are we going to sing for Santana?" he asked. "We don't have much time, it's got to be something we know." Wes said. "I've got an idea." Kurt said. The Warblers talked for the next few minutes until Santana arrived.

Santana walked in, her coffee in hand, going to go sit back down on the couch. All of the boys were huddled in a group. "Oh, something secretive going on? I get it. I'll just sit back down." Santana sat, trying not to look at them. Music started playing and Santana jumped. The warblers started singing background music when Jeff stepped up to the front. This was the first time he had sung in front of Santana.

_I lay down. You're the first thing that pops in my mind, I'm stuck on you._

_You're all around. I can still see you with the lights out, lights out. _

'_Cause I can't sleep tonight, when I can't sleep it's like I'm dreaming._

'_Cause I can't sleep tonight, No I can't sleep and you're the reason._

Santana was smiling the whole time. Jeff was cute and he could sing. He was quite a catch for Santana. Santana clapped and smiled when the movie was over. "Bravo!" After they were done, Jeff sat next to Santana. "So, what'd you think?" he asked. She smirked, hugging him. "Not too shabby."


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Regionals was coming up and everyone was excited. Sam was still begging Santana too take him back, but she wasn't budging. "Sam, we need to talk." she said, leading him to the corner of the choir room. Earlier in the week, Sam had sung Santana a love song in Glee Club. It was completely embarrassing. "Are you reconsidering?" Sam smiled. "No. I just wanted to let you know that we're done. For good. There is no chance of us getting back together." Santana was used to being mean, but she just felt bad for Sam. "W-What? Why? What did I do?" His smile quickly turned to a frown. "You're kidding right? You accused me of cheating on you and called me a slut!" She was trying not to raise her voice, but she had too. Sam needed to get the picture. "That was all an accident. I told you, it was a misunderstanding." Santana went on her toes, kissing Sam's cheek. "I'm sorry." she smiled slightly, walking out of the door.

"I told him we were done for good." she told Jeff later that day at the coffee shop. It was a popular hang-out place for the students (and teachers) of Dalton. She waved at Kurt and Blaine who had just walked in. "Good for you. Hopefully he got the message." Jeff said, drinking his coffee. Ever since he sang to Santana, he was hoping she would just confess her love for him. "I wanted him to know we were done, because…I have my eyes on someone else." Santana smiled, looking Jeff in the eyes. Santana leaned forward and kissed Jeff. Right there in the middle of the coffee shop.

Santana was snapping her fingers in front of Jeff's face. "Jeff? Are you okay?" she asked, looking around. Jeff shook his head, looking at her. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Damn. It had all been a daydream.

The next day, Sam came up to Santana again. "Why? Why are you suddenly not interested in me?" he asked. Santana rolled her eyes. "Sam, you need to stop this." she said. "Stop what?" "Stop coming up to me every day. I already told you, we'll never be together again." Sam pulled her into a tight hug, hoping that would change her mind. "There's someone else, Sam." she told him, pulling herself away from him. "That Dalton kid, right?" Sam frowned, knowing Samtana was done. Santana nodded. "Good luck with that, San." Sam said in a friendly way. "You're not mad?" Santana was confused. She expected Sam to be really mad. At her and Jeff. "I want to be friends, Santana." Santana smiled. "That would be great."

When she pulled up at Dalton, she walked straight up to Jeff and the Warblers. "Jeff, come here." she said. Jeff got up and walked over to her. "What's up." "We're going to do something. Something way better than just sitting around, drinking coffee." she was excited. Now that her and Sam were friends, she had practically nothing to worry about."Okay. Like what?" Was Santana asking him on a date? "I don't know. Something really fun." "How about we do something "really fun" another time. So we can think about it." he suggested. Santana crossed her arms. "Fine. But I'm really happy right now." she said. Jeff sat down, patting the ground next to him. "Why is that?" Santana sat, crossing her legs like a little kid. "Because Sam and I aren't fighting anymore. He wants to be friends and he even wished me luck on getting you to date me." she stopped, her eyes widening. "Oh my god." she got up, running away. "Santana, wait." Jeff said. He let her run. If the roles were reversed, he wouldn't want Santana running after him. Jeff turned to his friends. "Did you hear that? She wants to date me." Jeff couldn't help but smile. Knowing Santana had feelings for him made everything 100 times better.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana reached her car in seconds because she had ran away from Jeff so quickly. "Oh my god, what did I just say?" she said to herself. She was panicking so she got out her phone and called Sam.

"Hey San, whats-." Sam said before getting interrupted.

"Sam, I'm such an idiot! I was talking to Jeff and then all of a sudden I just blurted out how I wanted to date him. I'm so embarrassed. Oh my god, what do I do! I feel SO stupid." she said quickly. She had sat down next to her car, completely hidden in the parking lot in case anyone tried to find her.

"Santana, its fine. He probably doesn't even care."

"But what if he does? What if he doesn't even like me like that? Who am I kidding of course he doesn't. I'm so weird and needy and clingy and.." Santana stopped and screamed quietly. So many thoughts were rushing through her head that she was almost getting dizzy.

"Santana, calm down. Take a breath."

"Sorry, I just, I'm so embarrassed and freaked out."

"Honestly, if I was in his shoes, I would think what you did what the cutest thing ever."

"Sam…"

"Sorry. Why don't you just talk to him?"

"Because I'm _so_ embarrassed! Sam, have you even been listening to me?"

"Of course I have! I just think you should calm yourself down then go talk to him, I mean c'mon, you're Santana Lopez. You are _not_ a coward."

"You're right Sam. I'm not. Thanks for talking to me, it means a lot."

"No problem. Good luck."

Santana hung up and put her phone on the ground next to her. She took a few minutes to calm herself down then she got up and brushed herself off.

"Alright, Santana. You can do this. You are _not_ a coward." she said to herself.

"I should probably stop talking to myself, people will think I'm insane." she said, walking towards Dalton again.


	10. Chapter 10

Updated Stuff:

twitter: PalomaAllstar

tumblr: miss-wonderful

"Did Santana really say that or are you making that up?" Kurt said, laughing.

"She really did, I swear!"

"I bet he was daydreaming again." David said, also laughing. All of the warblers were giggling or laughing. None of them believed Jeff at all.

"I wasn't daydreaming! It really happened! How come none of you believe me?" Jeff said, annoyed. He was sure they all thought Santana was too good for him or out of his league. But they've seen them hang out over the past few months, so it shouldn't be that hard to believe.

The door slammed open and Santana walked in. All eyes on her again. The warblers stepped away from Jeff as Santana walked towards him.

_Just do it, Santana._

"Jeff," she said, standing in front of him, looking up to him.

"Here it comes…" One of the Warblers said quietly.

"Yeah…" Jeff said, nervously.

Santana was silent for a few seconds. Everyone else was too, waiting to see what would happen.

Santana stood on her toes and put her arms around Jeff, kissing him in front of everyone.

"Does this mean he wasn't lying?" someone whispered.

"What the hell…" another one said.

Someone started cheering obnoxiously, so everyone else started.

Santana pulled away from the kiss and hugged Jeff.

Jeff looked at the other Warblers and mouthed "I told you".

Santana grabbed hold of Jeff's hands and looked at him.

"Jeff, I-I really like you."

"I like you too." Jeff smiled.

"And, I want to be with you."

Jeff didn't answer right away, he was way too happy.

"If you want." Santana let go of his hands.

_Crap. I knew he didn't want too. _

"I really want too." Jeff said, grabbing her hands back.

"Awesome." Santana smiled and they kissed again.


End file.
